To Let You Go
by Proonnggs
Summary: Le matin du mariage de Remus et Tonks, Hermione est victime d'une experience des jumeaux Weasley et est accidentellement renvoyée 20 ans dans le passé. Une seule chose est sure, d'horrible choses arrive à ceux qui se mèlent avec le temps… RLHG


Traduction de la fanfiction _To Let You Go_ de IsobelMalfoy

TITRE: To Let You Go, _te laisser partir_

RATING: M

DENI: Rien ne m'appartient: l'histoire est à IsobelMalfoy et le reste à J.K. Rowling

**Résumé: **Le matin du mariage de Remus et Tonks, Hermione est victime d'une experience des jumeaux Weasley et est accidentellement renvoyée 20 ans dans le passé. Une seule chose est sure, d'horrible choses arrive à ceux qui se mèlent avec le temps… RLHG

_Chapitre 1: Moving on_

_Remus_

Dumbledore est mort.

Snape l'a tué.

Et je n'arrive à penser qu'à elle.

Elle, qui finit sa sixième année. Sa _sixième_ année.

Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça n'a pas marché.

Je secoue ma tête pour essayer de remettre d'une façon ou d'une autre tout à nouveau à sa place. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que ça signifie pour elle; pour moi.

J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour… mais maintenant… ai je attendu pour rien ?

Quand je l'avais perdu pour la première fois, Dumbledore m'avait assuré qu'elle me reviendrait à par la suite, quoiqu'il y aurait une légère différence d'âge. Je lui avais fait confiance. Après tous Dumbledore a t il jamais eu tort?

_Snape._

_Il avait eu tort à propos de Snape_…

J'avais moi-même douté de son retour après ce qui était arrivé à James et à Lily. Sûrement que si elle avait su, elle nous aurait avertis, elle n'aurait pas laissé Peter partir comme ça; elle n'aurait pas laissé Sirius être envoyé à Azkaban à sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas juste l'avoir fait.

Et elle était amie avec Snape.

Comment pourrait elle être amie avec le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Même si elle ont lui avait dit de ne pas se mêler des affaires du temps, elle n'a pas dû être _amies_ avec lui.

Et alors il y avait juste ça. Sa _sixième_ année - finie.

Ça devrait déjà s'être produite.

Elle devrait déjà m'être revenue.

Peut-être ça a été trop long. Peut-être j'oublie quelques des petits mais cruciaux détails. Peut-être… peut-être la manière qu'elle nous a regardés parfois, tellement sciemment… peut-être ça peut encore se produire… peut-être.

Mais je sais que je sme raccroche à de faux espoirs et oh mais combien j'ai besoin de cet espoir, davantage que de l'air lui-même.

Je me claque mentalement sur la tête pour même avoir une telle pensée.

Je sais qu'il est malsain pour continuer à avancer comme ça.

Je dois passer dans mon intéret, et dans le sien.

Il est juste si difficile de la regarder, maintenant, quand elle est si semblable à la mienne, mais pas exactement pareille.

Je me suis senti comme un pédophile quand je lui ai enseignée pendant sa troisième année – elle-même une enfant futée et pétillante et moi-même un vieux loup-garou fatigué.

M'aurait-elle même voulu si elle était retournée?

Je ne le sais pas non plus.

Je me sens si confus.

A travers la brume de mes pensées, je sens quelqu'un placer une main sur mon épaule.

Comme une ancre elle me tire de nouveau au monde conscient et je réalise que je m'assieds toujours dans la même chaise, à l'infirmerie. Et Harry est debout là en train de me regarder d'une manière que je n'avait jamais vue avant.

Je sais que je dois sembler atroce. Remercie Merlin qu'il assumera que c'est en raison des nouvelles qu'il vient de nous dire, sans savoir les répercussions que ces nouvelles ont pour moi.

La main est toujours sur mon épaule et avec l'effort je lève les yeux pour voir le visage inquiété et exaspéré de Tonks.

Je soupire.

Je sais ce qu'elle pense de moi et je l'éloigne avec comme prétexte mon âge et ma lycanthropie.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'ils ne tiendront pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Mais alors je ne devrais peut-être pas l'éloigner.

Je dois passer, et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Tonks de cette manière… c'est juste que je ne me le suis jamais permis.

Molly dit que je mérite d'être heureux. Je ris mentalement, car j'imagine son visage si je lui disait que une fille de 17 ans me rendrait heureux.

Mais elle n'est pas une possibilité. Plus maintenant.

La fille que je connais n'est pas la fille que j'ai aimée. _Elle_ s'est perdue dans les plis du temps. Et maintenant je dois faire face à la dure vérité qu'elle ne me sera jamais rendue.

Il est temps de l'a laissée partir.

Je sens mon coeur se resserrer comme si défiant ma décision, comme si il nous tuerait tous les deux plutôt que de continuer sans elle. Mais je le dis, même si je ne suis pas sûr que je le crois moi-même, qu'il y aura d'autre chose. Autre chose valant la peine de vivre, si nous l'attendons juste.

La main sur mon épaule me serre doucement et Tonks me dit quelque chose…

A/N: voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai trouvé cette fic géniale.


End file.
